Consumed
by Icessa
Summary: Alex can't stop thinking about Maggie after being rejected, but she has to put her personal feelings aside to help with an open case. #sanvers


Alex Danvers was familiar with being consumed by her thoughts. In her line of work, thinking about every minute detail could mean the difference between life and death. It was the part of her job in which she excelled. In fact, maybe she was too consumed by her thoughts. That would certainly explain her lack of a social life. Even when she wasn't on the clock, she was always thinking about whatever case was at hand.

Being consumed by her thoughts was nothing new, but recently the subject matter was new. New and different and frightening. A certain detective had gotten under her skin and crawled right into her brain. Thoughts of Maggie stayed firmly in the recesses of her mind, unwilling to leave. Truthfully, Alex didn't want them to leave. Every interaction up to this point was relived repeatedly, looking for some indication that Alex wasn't feeling this way alone. But, here she was alone and Maggie had made it clear fresh off the boat wasn't her thing. That kiss at the bar was freedom and Alex knew there was no turning back. She was certain of that. And she was almost certain that Maggie's lips and body had responded differently to the kiss than her words.

Currently, Alex's thoughts alternated between tormenting herself with the possibility of her lips finally meeting Maggie's again and the crushing play by play analysis of Maggie's of rejection. Alex decided to linger on the former, trying to determine the most likely outcome. Would she lean in, cautious but hopeful? Would she pause before she returned the kiss?

"Agent Danvers," Winn called waving his hand in front of her face.

Abruptly, Alex vacated her thoughts and focused her attention on reality. The soft hum of computers and harsh florescent lights of the DEO took over her senses and she instinctively shot a searing glance at Winn for breaking her from her daydream.

"Woah. Don't shoot the messenger. I'm just here to tell you everyone is heading out to the bar," Winn said. "I asked you like three times already, but you were somewhere else."

Realizing that she wasn't quite as inconspicuous with her wandering thoughts as she'd hoped, Alex just gave Winn a soft smile. "Sorry, I just have a lot on my mind right now."

Caught red handed, Alex had a hard time keeping the embarrassment at bay. She could feel the blood rush warming her face, turning her flawless skin a shade of pink that didn't often appear. Winn somehow had the uncanny ability to catch her in the act of thinking about Maggie. It had happened a few more times than she would like to admit.

Winn noticed Alex's blush, but was smart enough to know when not to prod. He simply asked again, "So are you coming?"

The burn of a stiff drink was exactly what Alex needed to quiet overactive mind. She nodded, "I'm in."

On the way to the bar, the scenarios of Maggie kept unfolding in her mind, each one being scrapped when her confidence gave way to doubt. She parked her bike and worked her helmet off, unable to shake Maggie's infectious smile from her mind. Not that she wanted to, but that was part of the problem. She had fallen, she was sure of that. But this was uncharted territory and Alex didn't like uncharted territory.

Being prepared about your surroundings, knowing your target, being in control, looking for weakness is what Alex knew. These weren't exactly desired traits when it came to having healthy relationships.

She was used to being perfect and getting her desired results almost immediately. Nothing about her current situation was perfect or desired. Simply, she liked someone who didn't feel the same way. Right now, her brain couldn't find the answer no matter how many times she analyzed the situation. She sighed, hoping to clear the heavy pain in her chest as she pulled on the door to the bar.

In the bar, her co-workers and sister were occupying a table were working on a round of drinks. M'gann looked up at Alex from behind the bar and gave her a friendly smile. "The usual?" she asked as she swept an errant bang behind her ear.

Alex shook her head unable to return the smile, "No. Something stronger. Bourbon."

Alex barely heard M'gann respond that she would be right over as she continued in stride to the open seat that was waiting for her. She peeled off her leather jacket and listened to a conversation that was already in progress. The discussion was regarding a recent burglary that at L-Corp.

M'gann placed a rocks glass in front of Alex, and stated, "Maker's, neat. Double."

Alex took a tentative sip, realizing that she hadn't eaten lunch today. The leftover potstickers for breakfast seemed like a good decision, but were long gone. Savoring the burn as it made it's way to her empty stomach, Alex turned her gaze to her sister.

She could tell Kara was already getting defensive and gasped, "I can't believe you could possibly think Lena had anything to do with the burglaries. She just helped dismantle the Miners."

J'onn calmy replied, "It's possible that someone is trying to weaken L-corp. But we have to look at it from all angles. Including that Lena could somehow be involved."

Kara ripped off her glasses, rubbing her temples. "I...I guess maybe that's possible. It feels like a stretch, though. Maybe I could get some more information if I write a story about it. No matter what, it just feels like I'm betraying Lena."

This wasn't the first Alex had heard about this incident, but she had been too busy focusing on other things to devote her full attention. She only knew vaguely that Supergirl had joined NCPD earlier to join the investigation. Alex was glad to have something else of interest to think about about. After learning a few more details she added, "Maybe you don't make it a news thing. You should talk to her, as a friend? Let her know that you will be looking into it?"

"No, not yet," J'onn countered. "We can't just assume that she's not involved. I think you're a little too invested on this one, Kara. Alex, why don't you see if your detective friend has some inside information to share first? Meanwhile, Winn, you can see if you can trace what was stolen."

Alex downed the rest of her drink as she absorbed what was being asked of her. She was only on speaking terms with Maggie in her daydreams. In real life, the wound was still too fresh. There were too many stupid things that she could say. Her lips had already betrayed her once.

Kara gave Alex a knowing glance. Normally, the younger Danvers would have done anything to lessen the pain of her sister, but Kara knew there was more than just unrequited feelings at play. Kara didn't need x-ray vision to see that the way Maggie looked at Alex was beyond friendly, too.

However badly Alex wanted to avoid Maggie, this was work related. Winn had already pulled out a laptop and was typing furiously. Alex tried to hide her reservations with a casual, "Yeah. I'll call her right now. Excuse me."

She walked over to the bar and gave M'gann a nod to signal for another drink while she pulled out her phone. Her fingers hovered over the contact in her phone, unable to do as she willed. Mgann barely set the drink on the bar, before Alex scooped it up and took a big swig. They didn't call it liquid courage for nothing. Knowing she couldn't delay any longer, she pressed send.

Each ring felt like an eternity until after the third, she heard the familiar voice.

"Sawyer," Maggie answered.

 _Keep it professional. This is your job. Just two law enforcement professionals talking about an ongoing investigation._

"Hey, Saywer... It's Danvers," was all that Alex could stammer out.

Alex looked into her drink like it might hold some magical words that she could use. Her stomach was already reeling as the bourbon churned and now her nerves were making her feel like she might throw up.

"Agent Danvers, it's been a while. What can I do for you?" Maggie asked.

Alex pushed back all of the inappropriate thoughts about what Maggie could do for her.

 _Professional._

"I have a favor to ask-work related. I was hoping you might be able to share some information about the recent burglaries involving L-corp."

"Oh come on, Danvers. I know you feds have fancy technology that can just hack in and read lowly National City police reports." Maggie deadpanned.

Alex threw her head back and couldn't help but laugh at Maggie and her stubbornness. She never liked to make anything easy, did she? And while Alex found it amusing, she also felt the frustration mounting.

"Are you laughing at me, Danvers?" Maggie shot back.

Alex looked at J'onn, who was eagerly awaiting some kind of a sign from Alex. "No, no."

She sighed heavily before proceeding, "You're right. We can access police reports. But you and I both know there's always more to the story than what ends up in the police report."

There was silence on the other end of the line. Awkwardly, Alex waited, hoping that her logic was sound enough for Sawyer to agree.

"Fine," Maggie finally responded. "But I'm not exactly in a great place to tell you the details right now. And it's probably best that we discuss this in person."

Alex could not contain the feeling of unease rising up from the pit of her stomach. "Ok, meet me at the bar?"

"Sue, give me a few minutes. And, why don't you start chalking up your cue stick? You're going to have to earn the details from me one shot at a time," Maggie challenged.

"You're on, Sawyer," Alex retorted with what little shred of confidence she had left.


End file.
